elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Victoria Iris/Personal Start Guide
This guide is like many new player guides, but more of a focus on my own playstyle, it has a series of 'to do' tasks, in order of priority. It may be atypical from other guides, that's fine. Levels 1-10 *Rush tutorial. *Get the starter pet. *Get the Gene Machine immediately. *Start getting PP to use for unlocking the mining skill, and gardening. **If mining, start to mine, preferably gardening. Next unlock weight lifting, sense quality, cooking, anatomy, and travelling. Skills after are personal choice. **If gardening, get to Yowyn, start doing all the quests. *Get enough CON & STR to handle puppy cave, if you can, catch Fire Dragon Child with previous monster balls. **If you're a magic character and have magic dart you could do the cave immediately its not hard. Bring teleport. *Equip full glass for a while. *Save for a shack, move house next to Palmia. Buy storage house, place near Vernis, nearer to Derphy. *Raise Faith to gain Preaching, keep earning money using preach, select a God to worship, and get investing. *Buy and gene engineer slaves into pets to get all skills available. *Invest in a General Store (50) with pets investing enabled by gene engineering. **Using higher levelled monster balls, catch monsters up to Level 20~, gene engineer all slots to dragon and new pets, teach all skills. *Keep making money and grinding some PP to get 47 Skills. *Try to reach Noyel's Well as soon as you can so that it can begin to recharge its quaffs. *During this time, begin, and continue to gain Milk, find a Juice Mixer, and keep producing Juice, store these in large stacks in your storage house in case of an emergency (anorexia), it will save lives. *Begin collecting salt solutions for water, also, collect water bottles whenever possible. Not priority but good to keep in mind. Level 10-20 *Use skill tickets to buy the rest of the skills when you have 47 Of them. *Now, raise Learning to 40 As soon as possible. **If using Elona+ Custom, now begin group reading with pets to raise their Learning stat. This will unlock their AI slots for use. *Diligently cast spells to reach level 50 in those spells. You wont before level 20, but it is good to start. **Speed, Hero, Feather, Gem, Concentration, Contingency, Holy Shield, Holy Veil, Attribution Shield, any other buff, priority. **Healing spells, preferably at least Cure Critical, but if possible, Cure Eris (unlikely). Healing Hands would be excellent. Healing Rain exceptional. **Element Scar, Slow, Nightmare, any good debuff spell. *Once above spells reach level 50 Consider adding it to pet AI routines. *Yeek Cave for Dal-i boots. *Cute Fairy is preferable to other God pets to begin accumulating seeds. **Goose is also 'ok'. *Join your guild if possible. Level 20-40 *Find and buy potions of potential. *Work on making paper Happy Bed, Barbecue Set, and an instrument (piano preferably). *Put above in Four-dimensional pocket. Find this spell. *Begin crafting to train levels up to the point where equipment can be made. *Hermit Crab ranch. Helps for stardust. *Invest 50 In; Magic Vendor, Food Shop, General Goods, Goods Vendor, optionally Black Market. **Note you could do this after saving for a palace but Palmia is fine. ***Invest up to 100 In Magic Vendor if possible during this period. *Get the rest of your pet team, if you haven't. *Join your guild. (Preferably mage for spell writer but it is up to you.) *Goose / Cute Fairy, get both or the other one if you haven't by now. *Begin farming things now that your gardening is nice. *Save for a palace and buy one. *Cook things until you are good at making rank 9, begin making picnic baskets as supplementary potential gain. **Make a shop, assign little girl to it or not, get a good shopkeeper. Food shop is okay, if you have the ranch and farm. If you have crafts, do equipment. Eventually, make both? *Museum. *Find and bless potions of evolution to gain all positive mutations. 40-60 *Do Lesimas. *Collect all your static artefacts. *Invest shops more. *Crafting. *Start saving gain attribute scrolls if possible, by now, you may have spare wishes. Use them for this, also, try potions of potential if strained. *Get Learning up to 100 Or higher. It is good. *If you have begun earning AP it is a good idea to go to Leold when you have around 1,000 To spend for speed. Max speed before using any speed uppers or other things. *Clear all unfinished quests for rewards and good times. *Kill the Gods in the first continent's three dungeons, for their respective God hearts. **Evolve some nice things. 60-100 w.i.p Should now be doing Act II and preparing or doing Act III, pet team is obtained and well trained, Hero Cheese should be obtained too. Advisable to begin artefact construction when you can and to obviously be on the lookout for free hearts especially from Five Head God. It is possible to do one of the God dungeons in South Tyris, the mage specifically, using Mist of Dazzling and other debuffs. 100-200 Probably done everything you need by now and the purpose of this guide is now fulfilled long ago. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides